Damnation and Hellfire
by Mark Shakespeare
Summary: The second sequel to 'Heart of Darkness', and a death which will change things forever...


DISCLAIMER: 

All characters herein are trademarks of Marvel Comics. This story is an unauthorised work done purely for my personal enjoyment, and is not intended to infringe on any of their rights in or their profits from these characters. But this story is copy write to me. 

Comments, especially (constructive) criticism, always welcomed. Please e-mail me at 

mshakespeare@callnetuk.com 

This is the second sequel to 'Heart of Darkness', after 'Homecoming' - please read those first! Please note that this story jumps viewpoints, and I don't actually say who the thinker is, though hopefully it should be obvious!

**Damnation and Hellfire**

I receive strange looks when I arrive at the plane in my 'new' costume. They expect Katherine to wear bright colours, you see, green and light blue are tones she has worn before. They do not expect black leather. If only they knew! I carry a dozen concealed throwing spikes, all poisoned, and a throwing knife in each boot, plus _nekote_ finger claws - though I will only use those if I can do so in such a way that the X-Men do not see me, as they might otherwise begin to question why their 'sweet, kind' Katherine uses such weapons. 

It is fortunate that Xavier cannot read my mind at present. He had a rather unfortunate encounter with a group of mutant-hating youths, and suffered injuries as a result of the encounter which prevent him from using his telepathic abilities. A pity that the 'Morlock' healer had to save his life, but never mind - Xavier will die soon, and at my hand. 

So, now I must join a pointless rescue attempt for a man I do not know - one Sean Cassidy, a former X-Man code-named Banshee, an Irishman. He has been kidnapped by a young mutant called James Proudstar, who goes by the code name Thunderbird. Cassidy has been taken to Cheyenne Mountain, the headquarters of NORAD, America's nuclear arsenal. We, the X-Men, are supposed to rescue him. 

Well, I will go along with the attempt, and see what I can do to eliminate some of my enemies. If I can safely kill some X-Men, or Xavier, I will..... 

************************************************* 

Interesting. It seems that Proudstar brought some of his companions along too, these so-called 'Hellions'. Katherine has them in her memory, and so I know their powers. This 'Hellfire Club' - I shall have to consider whether they are an enemy, or whether they might prove useful to me in the future, as a resource to exploit. Hmm, I think perhaps an enemy - they know of Katherine and her powers, and thus might decide to come after me in the future. That therefore means that these Hellions are also my enemies, and I must therefore eliminate them as well. 

This will be the first, the one named Empath. I bring my knife round and cut his throat. The result is somewhat messy, but the boy is now most definitely dead. And the fact that a knife was used will point elsewhere than the X-Men, as they do not carry knives. Proudstar does - maybe they will conclude that the Indian killed his own team-mate for some reason. It matters not to me - as long as they do not tie his death in with this body of mine, I do not care. 

******************************************************* 

So, I was right. The Proudstar boy has gone after the man he holds responsible for the death of his brother - Xavier. He faces the old man, knife in hand, threatening to kill him. 

And I see the chance to eliminate two enemies at once. I throw myself forwards, slamming a _shuto_ palm-edge strike to the back of Proudstar's neck, breaking it, as my right hand seizes the knife from his now numb grip. Then, as Xavier opens his mouth to speak, perhaps to condemn my actions, I throw Proudstar's knife into Xavier's neck, and watch as the old mind-wizard slumps forward, blood oozing around the edge of the blade which has killed him. 

Now the old mind-reader is dead, and I am safer from discovery than I was. I will say that I overheard Proudstar say that he killed Empath, and he slew the Professor before I could stop him. No-one will know any better. 

The only X-Men who might discover me now are the redheaded mind-witch, the demon sorceress, the alien dragon, and the one known as Rogue. If she were to absorb my mind, she would know the truth about me. 

Then again, perhaps I could take control of her in turn? If she absorbed Katherine's powers and my mind, were I able to possess her as I have Katherine, then I would have Katherine's phasing power, Rogue's strength and invulnerability, and my own martial arts skills - I would be all but unstoppable! 

I must think on this further.......... 

But now the others come, and I must put on a dissembling face for them. 

*************************************************** 

_Uh, hello? Is anyone there? Logan? Yukio? Where are you? Where am I, more to the point_, _and why is it all dark? Hello, can anyone hear me?_

__

_Hello??_

************************************************** 

FIN


End file.
